Loves Me
by porsche1130
Summary: What happens when Raven realizes that her emotions and feelings are trying to tell her something? That shes in deep love and needs to admit her feelings before its too late! Please Read and Review!
1. Switching minds

Chapter One

(Switching minds)

PREVIOUSLY ON TEEN TITANS…….

Raven has just been saved by the clutches of slade and her father and things are finally getting back to normal well as close to normal as possible. Soon as all seems well Raven starts to have strange unexplained dreams….

"You shall become the portal and fulfill your destiny!''

"You'll never make me I alone control who I am and what I do!"

Raven didn't know it before but she was in a battle between her and Trigun. It's not over yet? She kept thinking over and over to herself. She couldn't worry about why it hadn't ended what she needed to worry about was how to stop it. She ran and hid.

"You can't escape me!" Raven covered her ears and refused to listen to such treachery. "Help someone….I'm scared" Just as Raven admitted defeat she heard a voice call out to her. "RAVEN!!!!" She snapped out of her feared and searched for the voice. "Who's there?" she demanded. "Where are you coming from?" "Raven…It's me. Don't you see?" the voice asked taunting her more than helping her surprisingly. It was Robin. He swung down and scooped Raven up from her worries. "Robin..." Raven said as she laid her head on his head more relieved than ever. "I told you I'm here for you. I'm always going to be here" Raven blushed hearing those words. She never really had anyone be there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling she felt was unlike any other. The thought of actually having someone was something she had never felt. It was too much, too much for emotions to handle. Her dream started to fade. Robin vanished and she found herself falling in a dark abyss. She was drowning in a sea of her own sorrow and emotions. "Breakfast!" The broken glass shattered and her roses on the floor. She was awake and in her bedroom. Raven sighed relieved for it only to be just a dream.

"It felt….so real" She concluded putting her hands to her forehead wiping off the sweat.

As she rose up from her bed she noticed that her imported black roses that was a gift from Robin shattered on the ground along with her ancient glass vase was shattered onto the floor.

"Not again…what's wrong with me. I must be getting sick."

Raven dismissed any thoughts of anything else being wrong with her and got ready to go down for breakfast. When she got downstairs she smelled bacon and eggs and saw all her friends surrounded at the table. Luckily Cyborg cooked.

"Thank goodness" she said.

"What is the goodness to be thanked Raven?"Starfire asked confused as usual.

"Raven finally realized how good looking I am" Beastboy bragged.

"Yea green's….my favorite color." Raven said dryly.

Cyborg laughed. Starfire joined along. Beastboy green demeanor quickly turned to red at the embarrassment.

"Um Where's Robin?" Raven asked scanning the room only to find him no where in sight.

"Oh you know the usual" Cyborg said putting more bacon on the plate. "In his spot doing bad guy junk."

"I shall go retrieve him" Starfire said cheerfully getting up from her seat.

"No….I can get him Starfire"

"Oh…….if you are sure Raven…then that would be ….okay"

"It's no problem"

Raven left knowing that the idea of her and Robin being alone would be most unacceptable. Also considering the fact of how much time they spent alone already why they were all battling Trigun. Not to mention how close Starfire and Robin got in Tokyo.

With that thought Raven stopped before entering Robin's study.

"Do I really….should I really?" Raven thought. She definitely decided that she was intruding on what she thought was Starfire's territory. "I am NOT intruding!" she said out loud. "I'm just getting him for breakfast, THAT'S IT!" Raven energy went down the hall to Robin's study. "Ooops" Raven whispered. Robin opened the door. "Um..Raven?" Robin said. Raven went and entered Robin's Study. As she entered she notices computer screens cracked.

"Knew that was you"

"Um...Sorry." Raven looked away and blushed.

"Nah don't worry their just offline for a while"

"Sorry….." Raven said still staring at her boots.

Robin chuckled a little. "Don't worry what's up?"

"Oh yeah um breakfast is ready…and we were wondering…"

Robin stared at Raven smiling. He felt she was acting silly and a little strange.

"I'm acting like an idiot…"

p


End file.
